Television commercials in the United Republics
1950s 1960s 1970s Arby's eruowood ad 1972.png|Arby's commercial (1972). Sony ad 1970s.png|Sony commercial (1976). Vintage Walmart Commercial - 1977.png|Walmart commercial (1977). 1980s Kmart Cheyenne 1980 slogan.png|Kmart commercial (1980). Kmart christmas commercial, 1980.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1980). Kmart christmas commercial with slogan, 1980.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1980). KMart Christmas 1981.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1981). 1982 Wal-Mart Commercial.png|Walmart commercial (1982). Apple_ad_1984.png|Apple commercial (1984). (1985) Kmart television commercial - Big Name Sale.png|Kmart commercial (1985). Kmart christmas commercial, 1985.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1985). Delta Runner ad 1986.png|Delta Runner commercial (1986). Caltro ad 1986.png|Caltro commercial (1986). Einmar TVC 1986.png|Einmar commercial (1986). Kmart commercial, late 1986.png|Kmart commercial (1986). Kodak Supralife (1986).png|Kodak Supralife batteries (1986). cadle commercial 1987.png|Cadle commercial (1987). Dairy queen eruowood 1987 ad.png|Dairy Queen commercial (1987). Kmart commercial, early 1988.png|Kmart commercial (1988). Salon Selectives shampoo (1988).png|Salon Selectives shampoo (1988). Salon Selectives conditioners (1988).png|Salon Selectives conditioners (1988). Taco bell eruowood ad 1989.png|Taco Bell 49 cent tacos offer commercial (1989). PediaCare (1989).png|PediaCare commercial (1989). The Food Shack - The Ribster commercial - Airplane (1989).png|The Food Shack commercial (1989). 1990s Driim Clear Commercial 1990.png|Driim Clear commercial (1990). Slice commercial 1990 URA.png|Slice commercial (1990). Kmart commercial 1990.png|Kmart commercial (1990). Game Boy commercial 1990.png|Game Boy commercial (1990). Kmart commercial, 1991.png|Kmart commercial (1991). Driim Cola commercial 1991.png|Driim Cola commercial (1991). Driim Cherry 1991 TVC.png|Driim Cherry commercial (1991). Driim Lemon TVC 1991.png|Driim Lemon commercial (1991). Driim Orange TVC 1991.png|Driim Orange commercial (1991). Driim Clear 1991 ad.png|Driim Clear commercial (1991). Driim AM TVC 1991.png|Driim A.M. commercial (1991). Froot Loops (1991).png|Froot Loops commercial (1991). Alphia - We Drive with a Difference.png|Alphia Motors commercial (1991). Lux commercial 1991.jpg|Lux commercial (1991). Tiny Toon Adventures canned pasta (1992).png|Tiny Toon Adventures Canned Pasta commercial (1992). Coca-Cola TVC 1993.png|Coca-Cola commercial (1993). Einmar commercial 1993.png|Einmar commercial (1993). Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway commercial (1994). Snickers ad_URA 1994.png|Snickers commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Office).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Sleep).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Gym).png|Frisk commercial (1994). GameHub - Jump In Join and Play.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1995). Delisoda ad 1995.png|Delisoda commercial (1995). Path 3 commercial.png|Einmar Path 3 commercial (1997). Gamehub - get plugged in.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1997). Pringles commercial 1997.jpg|Pringles commercial (1997). TFS commercial - Tornado.png|The Food Shack commercial (1997). Taco Bell Star Wars toys 1997.png|Taco Bell commercial (1997). Serla commercial 1997.jpg|Serla commercial (1997). Pepsi ad 1998 URA.png|Pepsi commercial (1998). Triaminic (1998).png|Triaminic commercial (1998). Kodak advert 1999.png|Kodak commercial (1999). Pepsi - Joy of Cola (United Republics).png|Pepsi commercial (1999). Pizza Hut URA TVC 1999.png|Pizza Hut commercial (1999). Panasonic IMAX theatre commercial 1999.jpg|Panasonic Imax Theatre commercial (1999). Carrefour URA TVC 1991.png|carrefour 1991 2000s Mcdonalds we love to see you smile.png|McDonald's commercial (2000). Astral commercial 2001.png|Astral commercial (2001). Grill's ad 2001.png|Grill's commercial (2001). Arby's ad 2002.png|Arby's commercial (2002). McDonald's Anglosaw Chicken Deluxe ad (July 2003).png|McDonald's commercial (2003). McDonald's commercial 2005.png|McDonald's commercial (2003). McDonald's commercial 2003 URA.png|McDonald's commercial (2003). Mcdonalds eruowood most locations open 6am earlier.png|McDonald's commercial (2004). Path Tree TVC.png|Einmar Path Tree commercial (2005). Mcdonalds gau golden arches forming logo.png|McDonald's commercial (2006). Ichiza Commercial 2009.png|Ichiza commercial (2009). 2010s Einmar commercial 2013.png|Einmar commercial (2013). Esten TVC 2014.png|Esten commercial (2014). Stroke Energy commercial 2014.png|Stroke Energy commercial (2014). Aldi Hisqaida TVC 2014.png|Aldi commercial (2014). cadlee.png|Cadle Futura commercial (2015). Ichiza commercial 2015.png|Ichiza commercial (2015). Zimmerman commercial 2015.png|Zimmerman commercial (2015). Jindō commercial 2015.png|Jindō commercial (2015). Pepsi Perfect ad.png|Pepsi Perfect commercial (2015). Astral commercial 2016.png|Astral commercial (2016). Coca-Cola International ad 2016.png|Coca-Cola commercial (2016). Driim Cola commercial 2016.png|Driim Cola commercial (2016). Sandanger Geobank TVC 2015.png|Sandanger GeoBank commercial (2015). Martz Commercial.png|Martz commercial (2017). Driim_Orange_TVC_2017.png|Driim Orange commercial (2017). Williams Light commercial 2017.png|Williams Light commercial (2017). CGD General Bank TVC 2016.png|cgd general bank 2016 Category:United Republics of Atlansia Category:Television Category:Commercials